The Club
by Just Mione
Summary: Videl, Gohan, Erasa, Sharpener, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, and Trunks go to a club and have to sing. *slight swearing* *One Shot*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the songs used I wish I did though anyways on with the story  
  
The Club  
  
It was a rainy, cold, and windy Friday. But that did not stop school (for Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener), cooking (for Chi Chi), working in the lab (for Bulma), scheming (for Goten and Trunks), or training (for Goku and Vegeta).  
  
Erasa was making Videl, Gohan, and Sharpener go to a club called Stars and she told them to bring their families and friends. So that meant to Gohan that Dende was playing a very cruel joke and he had to bring the demon duo (Trunks and Goten), Bulma who would drag Vegeta by the hair if necessary, and his parents who would embarrass him as much as possible about marring Videl etc.  
  
They (everyone I mentioned before except Hercule because Hercule was on another tour) all got to the club at around 7:00 p.m. and they found a table to sit at to wait for Erasa and Sharpener. After ten minutes of waiting Erasa and Sharpener showed up and signed every one up to do karaoke but only after they flipped out because Gohan knew Bulma Briefs.  
  
"Videl Satan" the DJ called out and Videl got up and walked over to the stage  
  
"This song is dedicated to all the people who see me as a normal person not the world champion's daughter. Who see me as me." Videl said as the background music started up  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
"Thank You everyone!" Videl screamed over all the people clapping and hollering  
  
"Gohan Son" the DJ said and Gohan got up on stage  
  
"This song is dedicated to all the people who this song fits."  
  
I do not trust, so I cannot love  
  
Oh no no no  
  
And I would not dare to open up  
  
Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I hate the bus  
  
Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
  
Do they see my many personalities  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend  
  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
So I'm putting it all on the table  
  
You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed  
  
When you break it down I'm just two guys  
  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
  
Trying to live just one life  
  
Everybody's got insanities...I got a split personality  
  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
  
Does anybody hear me  
  
Can they even see me  
  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
  
Do you hear me  
  
Do you see me every time  
  
It's all mine...it's my reality...it's just too much for me  
  
"Thanks!" Gohan said then walked off stage  
  
"Bulma Briefs" the DJ said and Bulma came up to the stage hearing hoots and hollers and Vegeta threating anyone who does that again  
  
"Thank You everyone here it goes."  
  
Yay hey, oh oh yeah  
  
Yay hey, oh yeah  
  
I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on sideline  
  
The kind of girl who doesn't say it straight from her mind  
  
You're gonna know all that I'm feeling on the inside  
  
I ain't into games, I don't wanna waste  
  
Any time and all the energy we could spend  
  
Being together boy forever you're my best friend  
  
I got a little problem that I can't mend  
  
You been taking me for granted you  
  
I don't wanna walk away from what we have, and you know it  
  
I'm not telling you all of this to make you mad  
  
It's not about who's right or wrong  
  
It's not about who's weak or strong  
  
It's about what I need to make this last  
  
A little more time, a little less wait  
  
A little more heart, a little less break  
  
Simple and true, what they say  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
A little less talk, a little more do  
  
A little more me, a little less you  
  
Baby, at the end of the day  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
I need your heart  
  
I need your love  
  
Don't wanna end up in a tricky situation  
  
So I'm giving you my every indication  
  
We can work it out together stop the tension  
  
Try to understand, baby, where I stand  
  
I love you and I'm trying to be gentle  
  
So let me break it down for you and make it simple  
  
I gave my heart and soul to you now what's essential  
  
Is that you show a little love for me  
  
I don't wanna walk away or let you go, and you know it  
  
I'm not telling you all of this to make you sad  
  
It's not about the tears we cry  
  
It's about how hard we try  
  
To give a little more and see the other side  
  
A little more time, a little less wait  
  
A little more heart, a little less break  
  
Simple and true, what they say  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
A little less talk, a little more do  
  
A little more me, a little less you  
  
Baby, at the end of the day  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
And it hurts me cause I care and I'm telling you why  
  
I'm unhappy so if you love me  
  
A little bit is not that much to ask to make things right  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, a little bit goes a long, long way, yeah  
  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit goes a long way  
  
A little bit, a little bit, a little bit goes a long way  
  
A little more time, a little less wait  
  
A little more heart, a little less break  
  
Simple and true, what they say  
  
A little bit goes a long long way  
  
A little less talk, a little more do  
  
A little more me, a little less you  
  
Baby, at the end of the day  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
A little more time, a little less wait  
  
A little more heart, a little less break  
  
Simple and true, what they say  
  
A little bit goes a long long way  
  
A little less talk, a little more do  
  
A little more me, a little less you  
  
Baby, at the end of the day  
  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
"Goku Son" the DJ said and Goku got up and ran to the stage  
  
"Hey Everyone! This is a song I wrote when I was umm... bored here it goes."  
  
I used to think that I could not go on And life was just an awful song But now I know the meaning of true love... Chi Chi I'm leaning on the everlasting arms If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
  
I Believe I can Die All I wanted was to save the world I think about it every night and day I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die  
  
See I was on the verge of breaking down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me, oh If I can see it, then I can be it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
  
I Believe I can Die All I wanted was to save the world I think about it every night and day I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die  
  
Hey cuz I believe in me, oh If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
  
I Believe I can Die All I wanted was to save the world I think about it every night and day I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die I Believe I can Die  
  
I can die I can die I can die Hey I can Die-eye-eye  
  
"GO GOKU!" Chi Chi screamed at the end of his song  
  
"Thanks Chi Chi," Goku said "and to everyone else!"  
  
"Goten and Trunks aka The Demon Duo" the DJ said with much fright and Goten and Trunks stood up and walked to the stage  
  
Kickin' back in the shadows  
  
Got no need for the light  
  
Who's sorry now old timer  
  
Look at how you've spent your life  
  
Scroungin' for change  
  
To put some money in your pocket  
  
My how scratch does burn  
  
Laughin' at the suckers as you pissed it away But I got the time and I got the muscle  
  
I got the need to lay it all on the line  
  
I ain't afraid of your smoke screen hustle  
  
It's a perfect crime  
  
Goddamn it it's a perfect crime  
  
Motherfucker it's a perfect crime  
  
I said it's perfect Keep the demons down  
  
And drag the skeletons out  
  
I got a blind man followin' me in chains  
  
I said he's fun to watch  
  
When the world has stopped  
  
An I think he's got somethin' to say  
  
"You wanna fuck with me, don't fuck with me- 'Cause I'm what you'll be so  
  
don't fuck with me  
  
If you had better sense  
  
You'd step aside from the bad side of me  
  
Don't fuck wit'da bad side o' me  
  
Stay away from the bad side o' me  
  
Don't fuck wit'da bad side" T minus 1.09 and counting Ostracized but that's all right  
  
I was thinkin' about somethin' myself 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Call on everybody who's got last rites  
  
Said it's better  
  
if you locked 'em away  
  
Runnin' through the visons  
  
at the speed of light  
  
Won't ya let me be  
  
Motherfucker just let me be  
  
Goddamn it better let me be  
  
Don't ya know ya better let me be... Perfect crime  
  
Goddamn it it's a perfect crime  
  
Motherfucker it's a perfect crime  
  
Don't cha know  
  
It's a perfect crime "BOYS" Chi Chi and Bulma yelled together with frying pans I hand "Vegeta The Prince of all Saiyans" the DJ said and Vegeta got up and ready to sing "THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN'S SHOULD NOT SING BUT I HAVE TO BECAUSE THE WOMAN WILL KILL ME IF I DON'T." For reasons I don't know I treated you so cold  
  
I wish I had those times again  
  
Cause something that you said keeps ringing in my head  
  
Someday you're gonna wanna come back and you're gonna wanna treat me fine  
  
  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little time  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little  
  
  
  
I watched me push you down in dreams I had of you  
  
And all I remember about those days is I would run around thinking that you'd be alright  
  
But you lost your light along the way  
  
And oh you were right about the things I'd say  
  
Cause if I had it back again I know I'd treat you kind  
  
  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little time  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little time  
  
Everybody got to have somebody  
  
Everybody got to have someone  
  
  
  
And all I ever wanted from this play  
  
Was someone to talk to when I get down  
  
It seems you get the things you give along the way  
  
Now all I need is one more chance to make you feel like hanging round  
  
  
  
Everybody needs a little  
  
Everybody needs a little  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little time  
  
Everybody needs a little respect  
  
Everybody needs a little time  
  
Everybody  
  
Everybody got to have someone  
  
"Goodbye" "Erasa" the DJ said but as soon as he finished Erasa was on the stage "Hey everyone! This is soo... cool anyways here it goes" Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down, I'm not alone, now you're not in mind,  
  
You were the victim of your crime, I left you behind,  
  
Boy you were a fool, to treat me that way,  
  
Not going to let you, I'm going to forget you, there's nothing to say, Well my dear you know that he pleases me,  
  
But sometimes illusion ain't no revolution,  
  
That ain't relase for me You're a twisted lover, kiss and telling on a superstar,  
  
That's what you are,  
  
Well it was Saturday night, I know the feeling was right,  
  
I didn't know we'd get so far, Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down, Take it from me, you know I mean what I'm saying,  
  
Better watch out, you'd better wise up,  
  
To mind games he's playing,  
  
He may have the looks, he may have the charms,  
  
But where does he go,  
  
What does he do, when he's not in your arms, Keep your head up high,  
  
Don't you know you are the superfly,  
  
And that ain't notice,  
  
Well it's Saturday night, I know the feeling is right,  
  
Don't you know we'll get so high, Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down, Get down Saturday night, ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah You're a twisted lover, kiss and telling on a superstar,  
  
That's what you are,  
  
Well it was Saturday night, I know the feeling was right,  
  
I didn't know we'd get so far, Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down,  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Get down deeper and down,  
  
Get down get deeper and down, Wanna get down, wanna get down, wanna get down Saturday night "Thanks I love you all!" Erasa said then got off the stage "Sharpener Pencil" the DJ said then Sharpener got on the stage "Hey this is my song." On Friday (on Friday) Time to party (time to party) Let me see you swing and sway Tell me are you with me? Are you with me  
  
Friday, payday Ready to do the things we love We're gonna get out groove on All night long (Ho Hey) Give it up now for the DJ (Uh huh yeah) And put your hands where my eyes can see It may be raining but who cares about the weather? (Get up) Cos when the heat is on we'll all be getting wetter (Stand up) It's the start of the weekend Don't waste no time For tonight is your night  
  
On Friday (on Friday) Time to party (time to party) Let me see you swing and sway Tell me are you with me? Are you with me  
  
Everybody's feeling right (Feeling right) Cos we know It's party night (Ooh yeah) All the ladies looking tight Whether silk or satin lace or leather Ooh what a sight Here's where the party starts things can only get better (Get up) Just make your way onto to the dance floor get together (Stand up) It's the start of the weekend don't waste no time For tonight is your night  
  
On Friday (on Friday) Time to party (time to party) Let me see you swing and sway Tell me are you with me? Are you with me  
  
This party be going on 'till the break of dawn Lets give it up (what what) Lets get it on Break open a bottle of moet & chandon and when it's gone We'll star on the Dom Perignon This vibes makin' me high Like Toi surrounded bye Other people movin' their body We be kicking mad flava in ya ear Big shout to the people round the side In the front at the rear This is gonna be one hell of a year And there's no way that I'm lettin' anyone interfere This is how we do getting it on in the venue Can you check my microphone 1 2 (Ooh wee) Can you give it up now please for the DJ Giving uou a party like a Summer Sortay Okay Let's see those hands in the air And wave them around like you just don't care, come on  
  
On Friday (on Friday) Time to party (time to party) Let me see you swing and sway Tell me are you with me? Are you with me  
  
"Thanks" "Chi Chi Son" the DJ said and Chi Chi walked on stage "Thank You! This song is dedicated to my family and friends." Chi Chi said  
  
Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better You thought that I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, now I'm wiser You thought that I'd be helpless without ya, but I'm smarter You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin' You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
Thought I couldn't breath without ya, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin' Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top Thought that it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best, pray that you are blessed Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness (I'm better than that) I'm not gonna blast you on the radio (I'm better than that) I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo (I'm better than that) I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine (I'm better than that) I'm not gonna compromise my christianity (I'm better than that) You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet ('Cause my mama taught me better than that)  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
After all of the darkness and sadness, soon comes happiness If I surround myself with positive things, I'll gain posterity  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
"Go Chi Chi!" Goku and Bulma screamed "Thank you!" Chi Chi said and walked off stage "That ends our karaoke for tonight give everyone who sang a nice round of applause." The DJ said ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
That ends it people this is my longest fic ever 23 pages plz review so I know if I should ever do another song fic thanks ^_^ 


End file.
